Hou Ran
Hou Ran (also called "Ran") is a mysterious female slave that helps care for the Dragons in Tarkas's Gladiator group. She is a member of the Dragon God worshiping Nomads that roam in the western mountains of Mephius. Unlike her primarily reclusive kin, Ran was exceptionally curios and secretly boarded one of her tribe’s caravan wagons and came out into the outside world.【RNM】V.1 Ch.1 - Iron and Blood (part 2) She has some ability to communicate with the dragons, allowing her to get close to them without getting attacked. She calls this their "voice," and describe it has images that appear in her mind. This enables here to have far greater control over the dragons.【RNM】V.1 Ch.3 - A New Mask (part 1) Appearance and Personality Hou Ran has the dark skin and pale hair that is a trade mark of Nomads. She mostly stays by herself and avoids contact with the other slaves however, after Orba rescued her from being roughed up by several new sword-slaves, she had been able to speak to him a bit. Though she doesn't speak much, what she does say is important and to the point. She doesn't waste her time with things that do not interest her. She speaks with Orba the same way without caring about the circumstances or if he is suppose to be Gil at that moment. When angry at him she will stomp on his foot.【RNM】V.2 Ch.1 - Endless Battle (part 2) Life Volume I While preparing the dragons to travel for the Prince's wedding ceremony, she asks Orba to help her with a defiant young Baian and, with her there, he was able to calm and direct it. She cares little for humans and only focuses on the needs of any dragons nearby. This can get her in trouble, such as when Fedom Aulin arrived on an overworked Tengo. Then again, Orba stopped a solider from whipping her.【RNM】V.1 Ch.3 - A New Mask (part 1) She was arrested along with all the other members of the Troupe following the assassination attempt at Seirin Valley. She was questioned because of the dragon's rampage, but Tarkas actually stood up for her. They were imprisoned at Idoro and there were rumors that they were going to be put to death to raise solider moral. Kain was even working on an escape plan when "Gil" surprisingly saved them by appointing them his Imperial Guards.【RNM】V.1 Ch.5 - Princess Vileena (part 1) She continued to care for the dragons, which were now attached to the Imperial Guards, during the battle against Ryucown. She assisted the ambush planned by Orba by keeping the dragons calm and hidden.【RNM】V.1 Ch.6 - Battle of Zaim Fortress (part 3) Volume II Hou Ran later returned to Solon with the rest of the Imperial Guards and ended up living with Gowen as his foster daughter. She was at the barbecue hosted by Rogue Saian and came across his son, Romus Saian, hurting a young Baian. She could tell that he was acting out of fear, so after stopping him she advised him on how to care for dragons and found that he had a talent for hearing their 'voice'.【RNM】V.2 Ch.1 - Endless Battle (part 2) Shortly after she was propositioned by a young noble "friend" of the Crown Prince named Baton Cadmos. She noticed that Orba was nearby, watching, and challenged Baton to show his strength by touching the young dragon, just like Romus had. But when he tried the dragon acted violently and he retreated back. She then angrily accuses Orba of testing her and stomps on his foot.【RNM】V.2 Ch.1 - Endless Battle (part 2)